A Fiery Evil
by Nature9000
Summary: The iCarly group prepares a project for the school for Halloween night, but they get a little more than they bargained for when Freddie presents a surprise of his own.


A Fiery Evil

Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly, or the song "When You're Evil" by Voltaire

A/N: Sort of a late Halloween fic, at least I didn't get a chance to post it. I hope you'll like this! Oh and the lyrics will be underlined

-"IT'S SO EASY WHEN YOU'RE EVIL"-

It was Halloween night at the school where Freddie and his friends went. They were supposed to put on a show for everyone in the auditorium. A show they would put on indeed, and what a show it would be. They had someone with a camera in the far back, watching the movements of everyone on the stage, it would prove to be a great asset for the group. As parents and students alike poured into the auditorium, Freddie Benson stood watching in the middle of the stage, a sinister smile on his face.

"Dork, get off the stage!" Sam shouted from the floor. She knew he was supposed to go first, but that didn't mean she couldn't tease him. Freddie flashed her a look that sent shivers running down her spine, causing her face to twist with confusion. She shook her head and walked to her seat as the auditorium doors shut and the lights dimmed. Soon the talking crowds silenced and Freddie, who was dressed in a black suit and cape, lifted his gloved hands in the air to gather attention.

"Welcome, I thought I would start off this night with a little revelation." Freddie lowered his left hand and ran his index finger and thumb against the brim of the black hat he was wearing. Grabbing a long cane with an eagle's head, he flashed a smirk at the audience and placed his hands on the top of the item.

"You're going to finally come out of the closet?!" Freddie's eyes narrowed and fixated on Sam, she would become his next victim if she didn't cease her mindless drivel. Of course, her statement did cause the entire auditorium to erupt into laughter.

"ENOUGH!" Pyrotechnics shot flame up in the background as the entire building seemed to rumble, silencing the laughing numbers. Freddie's face was contortioned into the vilest of appearances. This look set Sam, Carly, and just about everyone else in the room on edge. Soon his intense stare turned into what would seem to be a laughing, toothy smirk, and the music to 'When You're Evil' by Voltaire began to play.

"Carly, do you remember him planning to sing this song?"

"No," Carly replied. Both were confused, as nobody ever planned for Freddie to do anything more than just host their Halloween banquet. Carly chuckled nervously as Freddie tapped his foot on the floor. "Heh, maybe he's about to reveal that he's an evil mastermind…" Sam raised her eyebrow at her friend, she couldn't imagine Freddie as evil. Then again, he could be if he wanted to. Freddie let out one short laugh as he began to slowly walk and sing.

"When the devil is too busy and death's a bit much…" He eyed Sam and locked eyes with her while moving down the steps of the stage, an action not at all anticipated. "They call me by name you see, for my special touch." He had reached Sam and caressed her chin with his finger and thumb, scaring her with his action and cool demeanor. Slowly he rose and smirked as he stepped back. "To the gentleman, I'm Miss Fortune. To the ladies, I'm Sir Prize. But call me by any name, anyway it's all the same…"

Now began the tricks that Freddie had up his sleeves. Swiftly keeping the songs and his actions in par and with quick succession, he would perform several acts on his merciless victims. "I'm the fly in your soup." Suddenly approaching Gibby, he pulled a small vial from his sleeve and dropped a dead fly in a bowl that Gibby had been eating out of. Gibby stared in disgust as Freddie moved over to find Shannon. A pebble fell from his leg and into Shannon's shoe, causing her an enormous amount of pain. "I'm the pebble in your shoe…"

"Ow, Freddie!" Shannon shouted as she pulled her small shoe from her feet. Freddie merely smirked as he continued to sing and hit another student sharply on the head.

"I'm the pea beneath your bed, I'm the bump on every head. I'm the peel on which you slip, I'm the pin in every hip. I'm the thorn in your side, makes you wiggle and writhe." Freddie brought up his hands and glared at the student body, smirking at how the pyrotechnics were eating up the stage. When the students realized the danger that was evident, they started to scream. As they started to run, Freddie snapped his fingers and the walls began to shoot fire out, sealing off all the exits. Sam and Carly remained glued to their seats, fearing for their lives.

"And it's so easy when you're _evil_. This is the life you see, the devil tips his hat to me." He lifted his hat from his head and Spencer quickly stood up, pointing angrily at him.

"Why are you doing this?!" Spencer shouted out, earning not even a cackle from Freddie, but a close glare as he slowly moved toward the childlike adult.

"I do it all because I'm evil, and I do it all for free." He gutted Spencer, causing him to bend over and grab his abdomen in pain. Carly yelped at her brother's misfortune as Freddie merely grinned at the tears he was shedding. "Your tears are all the pay I'll ever need." By now, the teachers were trying to find ways to help the students and try to stop Freddie, but all attempts were in vain. He was smarter than they were. The exits were all sealed off by flames which seemed to be growing and pushing the entire school toward the menace before them.

"Freddie, stop this now!" Carly exclaimed in sheer terror. She was sure she never felt this much fear in her life, but there was nothing she could do.

"Students, stay behind me!" Francine Briggs ordered, trying to make sure all the students would be safe. Freddie cackled and watched with glee as the flaming curtains from the stage fell over a small section of the students and parents, the curtain rod hitting Mrs. Briggs over the head and knocking her unconscious. Soon the fire would eat her alive.

"My god, I never thought I'd hate to see Mrs. Briggs bite it," Sam said with wide eyes as fire surrounded the aging teacher's body. She looked over at Freddie with fear, her body shaking more with each passing second. She couldn't get up, she didn't know why, but her body was just too scared to move as Freddie's eyes became glued to her. She could hear the wailing of all the children in the auditorium, she could see the fire eating away all the seats and tables around her, she could smell blood coming from those that had been murdered or burned alive, she could taste the smoke as she inhaled it, and she could feel the heat starting to lick at her back. As frightened as she was, as much as she hated being in this moment, she was loving the thrill of it.

"While there's children to make sad, while there's candy to be hand, while there's pockets left to pick, while there's grannies left to trip down the stairs…I'll be there, I'll be waiting round the corner!" Freddie moved another step, and stopped as an old woman ran past him. He growled and shifted his eyes over to her and suddenly a nearby flame spiraled up her body. Sam's eyes widened in fear as the spiraling flames reflected in her eyes. "It's a game, I'm glad I'm in it, because there's one born every minute."

"Freddie," Sam murmured. "Please stop this…" He wasn't going to stop, nothing could stop him it seemed. Not even the flames could touch him. The school's security guard had already been eaten alive by one of the flamethrowers attached to the walls.

"It's so easy when you're evil. This is the life, you see. The devil tips his hat to me! I do it all because I'm evil, and I do it all for free." Carly ran up from her seat, finally having enough. She ran toward Freddie, hoping to stop him, but he merely threw her aside. Mr. Howard was running through the room, burning to death, he tripped over a fallen object and landed on top of Carly. Soon the fire gradually moved over to Carly who was frozen under Mr. Howard's now dead body. She was screaming and crying, praying to be free. Sam gasped in shock, feeling pathetic for not being able to save her best friend. "Your tears are all the pay I'll ever need!"

"Oh my god, Carly…" Now she felt empowered to get up, empowered to do something, and Freddie knew it. He smirked at her as she started to get up, but failed. She screamed as she unsuccessfully lifted up, her body somehow becoming stuck to the chair. She now had no choice but to watch Freddie and listen to what would become the song of death.

"I pledge my allegiance to all things dark, and I promise on my damned soul to do as I am told. For Beelzebub has never seen a soldier quite like me, not only does his job but does it happily." Sam shook slightly as Freddie moved another step closer to her. She swallowed hard as Spencer quickly jumped in front of her and held his arms out to protect her.

"Stop this now, Freddie! You killed my sister, our teachers, and I don't know how many students or parents, but I won't let you take another!" Freddie raised his eyebrow and sighed, closing his eyes and happily singing the rest.

"I'm the fear that keeps you awake. I'm the shadows on the wall, I'm the monsters they become! I'm the nightmare in your skull." Spencer stared daringly at Freddie, as if awaiting any move. Suddenly, in what seemed to be the blink of an eye, Spencer shouted out in pain as something sharp dug into his back. Sam's eyes widened as blood spurt onto her clothes. "I'm the dagger in your back, an extra turn upon the rack." Sam's heart started trembling as she watched Spencer's body fall and in his place, Freddie stood. She whimpered as Freddie drew nearer. "I'm the quivering of your heart. A stabbing pain, a sudden start."

"Freddie, please…" Now, only the pair remained. Flames engulfed everything, surrounding them in a circle. It seemed as though the fire touched the ceiling, reaching above her like towers. It was a saddening moment and Freddie's face seemed to anguish. Perhaps he felt guilty for all this, who knew what he felt, all Sam really cared about was getting out of there.

"It gets so lonely being evil…" Sam blinked once, confused by the sudden change in Freddie's personality. "What I'd do to see a smile, even for a little while." Freddie closed his eyes and sadly sighed, causing Sam to begin feeling pangs of sorrow for him. "And no one loves you when you're evil…" Flames were beginning to lick at Sam's heels and the back of her chair, it was burning more than she thought fire ever could. Surely, she thought this had to be hell. She screamed in anguish as the fire started moving up her legs and down her arms, gracing her neck. She looked into Freddie's eyes to see an enormous change, he was now grinning maliciously and glaring evilly into her eyes. "I'm lying through my teeth!"

"No! Freddie!" She squirmed, trying to free herself and put out the fires in vain. Her entire body was now engulfed in fire, save her face. Her hair was horribly singed and she found herself wishing that she had water. The only water to come, however, were her tears of deep sadness and pain.

"Your tears are all the company I need." Freddie laughed evilly and began to leave the auditorium, the flames moving away from him wherever he walked. Sam moaned painfully as the fires seemed to burn her soul, slowly killing her.

-NEW SCENE-

Sam awoke with a gasp, she had just experienced one of her worst fears and wondered whether she was dead or alive. She looked around at her surroundings, she was in Carly's bedroom on the floor. She'd been allowed to sleep over for the night. She stood up and felt of her hair, it was all there and not on fire. Her arms and legs felt perfectly fine, no burns could be seen. "What just happened…"

Sam looked over at Carly, the poor girl seemed to be having a troubling dream herself. She chuckled to herself and slowly shook her head. "Probably dreaming about failing some math exam…" She decided to check and see if it was truly a dream, if Freddie was his usual, normal self. Swiftly she left the room and ran down the stairs, she stopped short of the door when she heard what sounded like Spencer moaning and screaming in his sleep. This was odd to her, how could both Spencer and Carly be having troubling dreams at the same time? Then again, it was humanly possible, she figured, so she dismissed it and left the apartment.

Freddie's door was open and Mrs. Benson was sitting on the couch, reading a book. She looked up at Sam and smiled at her. "What brings you here?" Marissa asked, surprised to see Sam at what would be two in the morning.

"I just wanted to see Freddie for a second, if that's all right."

"Sure, he's in his room getting ready for the Halloween program tomorrow." Sam nodded and moved toward the bedroom. She couldn't help but wonder what the lady was doing up. It was possible that Marissa couldn't sleep, but who really could on this night anyway? Upon seeing Marissa, Sam thought the woman was sweating pretty badly, and if so, that meant she had a nightmare as well.

_"Not surprising for the night before All Hallows Eve."_ Sam rolled her eyes and chuckled to herself. She stood in front of Freddie's door and raised her hand, smiling as she knocked. It was a moment before Freddie's door slowly creaked open. A wide awake and fully clothed Freddie Benson stepped out and closed his door, leaning against it.

"What are you doing here?" Freddie asked with a crooked smile. What reason would Sam have for being over, there really was nothing to do at two in the morning. "You don't want to do another of those 'wake up Spencer' things we do, do you?"

"Oh, no, not at all…I was just wanting to check up on you." Freddie looked perfect, like always. Freddie's eyebrows rose as Sam looked toward the door. "So..." She tapped her foot, wondering how the plans for tomorrow's program were going. After her dream, she was only a tad nervous. It was only a dream, so she didn't need to worry about anything at all. "How is the thing going for tomorrow?"

"Just fine, I'm almost done actually…I'll be going to bed pretty soon here." Sam nodded and turned to walk away, debating whether or not she should torment him. Thinking of the dangerous look in Freddie's eyes in her nightmare, she decided not to. After all, it was probably because of all her tormenting him that would have led to such vile revenge. Freddie smirked and crossed his arms, watching Sam walk away.

"Goodnight Freddie…" He nodded and reentered his room, shutting and locking the door. He stretched and yawned, it was definitely time to sleep. Tomorrow would be a big day for the iCarly gang. He stared at a black cape and tux in his closet and shut the door, then moved to his dresser and closed the drawer. He smiled at the candles that lit his desk. He then blew them all out and shut off his bedroom light.

"Goodnight, my queen." Freddie smirked to himself and walked to his bed, stepping on a glove as he pulled his covers down. He slid beneath the covers and closed his eyes, dreaming of the program iCarly was putting on the next day. _"I'll see you tomorrow, it's going to be a blast. Hah hah hah ha…Happy Halloween."

* * *

_

I hope you enjoyed this. By the way, I'm moving over here unless my grandfather starts stalking this profile again. If he does, I'm back to King Nate. I'm going to write a really REALLY BIG story, one no one's ever done before! I want all of you guys, my beloved readers, to read it when it comes out. This will take over my other stories actually. I know GS is going slowly, but I am working on it. The next chapter, Tyrone will be the focal point of it and there will be a big twist coming up.


End file.
